


Next Time

by CoalLives



Series: "Daily" Writing Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoalLives/pseuds/CoalLives
Summary: Time sinks are great aren’t they, you just fall into an activity and time drifts away as you enjoy your activity…what is your character’s time sink?





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Not fully proofread. It's also 11:50pm and I'm dying.

Watching her was something Dean thought he would never get bored of. She was an enigma to those around her. She could from happy and smiling to eyes narrowed and frown set upon her lips. This change of mood could simply be from someone ruffling her hair- namely Dean- to someone setting a plate of food in front of her. And she was all his.

She was his to admire in the worst of times to the best of times. She was his to hug when it all became too much to handle. And he was hers just the same. But, now as he sat on a grungy motel bed, he could just start to feel the time slip away. He had spent many hours admiring her, but never consecutively. Or for long enough for the time to disappear. When he first glanced at her it was noon. But now as he looked out the window it was dark. The moon hadn’t come out yet, but the street lights were flashing on. Moths were already coming to life to circle the bright lights.

Dean shook his head. So many thoughts had come to his head. Thoughts that had no place in his mind. Questions had also come up, questions Dean deemed as not his place to ask. Yes, they had been together for years, through thick and thin, but was it Dean’s place to ask. He had already told himself no. They worked in a too dangerous a job, and yet that was the main argument for yes. He was torn. So, as not to disturb, he called out he was going for food, grabbed his jacket and bailed. 

They had been together for years and yet he still got butterflies in his stomach just by wanting to ask her a question. Next time, he decided, as he brought out a small black, velvet box. Next time.


End file.
